Likkistfabrikanten
Av A. S. Pusjkin 400px|left Den sista återstoden av likkistfabrikanten Adrian Prochoroffs bohag hade staplats upp på likvagnen och för fjärde gången i rad släpade sig de båda magra hästkrakarna i långsam lunk i väg från Basmanaja till Nikitskaja, dit han flyttat med allt sitt pick och pack. När Adrian Prochoroff hade stängt igen sin butik, spikade han upp ett plakat på porten med meddelande om att hela huset var till salu, eventuellt till uthyrning; och därefter begav han sig till fots till sitt nya hem. Det gula lilla huset hade länge och väl hägrat för hans fantasi och slutligen hade han verkligen lyckats komma över det för en rundligt tilltagen köpeskilling, men när han nu närmade sig sitt nyförvärv, kände han till sin ytter- liga förvåning ingen som helst glädje. Och när han klev över den obekanta tröskeln till sitt nya hem och hamnade mitt uppe i den stora flyttoredan, så steg till och med en suck upp inom honom av längtan efter hans gamla förfallna ruckel där under arton hela år allting alltid funnits på sin plats. Emellertid satte han i gång med att gräla på de båda döttrarna och pigan för deras söl och började dessutom själv hjälpa till. Snart kom också var sak på sin plats. Det lilla skåpet med helgonbilderna, det stora porslinsskåpet, bordet, soffan och sängen stod där de skulle stå i de olika hörnen i det inre rummet. I köket och finrummet placerades husbondens affärslager — kistor av alla färger och mått samt skåp med sorghattar, sorgkappor och begravningsfacklor. En skylt som föreställde en välfödd Amor med en upp- och nedvänd fackla i handen tronade högt över porten och där kunde man läsa följande: "Här säljas och klädas kistor, såväl målade som omålade. Även gamla uthyras och repareras." Så småningom gick flickorna till sitt rum och Adrian spankulerade omkring i sitt nya hem och tog det i betraktande. Han satte sig till slut vid fönstret och gav order om att samovaren skulle göras i ordning. Som den bildade läsaren har sig bekant, framställde både Shakespeare och Walter Scott sina dödgrävare som glada, skämtsamma individer för att genom denna kontrastverkan göra ett starkare intryck på oss. Tyvärr kan vi emellertid av ren sanningskärlek inte följa deras exempel utan är tvungna att helt enkelt erkänna att vår likkistfabrikants skaplynne exakt överensstämde med hans dystra yrke. Mörk och dyster, försänkt i tungt grubbel gick Adrian Prochoroff vanligen omkring, och sin tystnad bröt han endast för att gnata på sina döttrar när han fann dem sitta och glo i fönstret på de förbipasserande utan att göra någon nytta, eller för att kräva ett oskäligt högt pris för sina produkter av dessa som hade olyckan (stundom kanske också lyckan) att behöva dem. Adrian satt alltså vid fönstret, drack sin sjunde kopp te och var sin vana trogen försjunken i djupt sorgsna funderingar. Han tänkte nämligen på det hällregn, som vid själva tullbommen för en vecka sedan överraskade f.d. brigadchefens begravningsfölje. Många rockar hade krympt och många hattar hade blivit både buckliga och vinda av den olyckan. Och nu förutsåg han därför en mängd oundvikliga utgifter, eftersom hans gamla förråd av sorgpersedlar råkat i detta jämmerliga tillstånd. Han hyste dock en förhoppning om att kunna reparera sina finanser på den gamla affärsmadamen Trjochina, som nu redan ett år legat för döden. Men det fanns en hake, Trjochina låg nämligen i själatåget ända borta på Rasgulaj, och Prochoroff var verkligen uppriktigt rädd för att arvingarna trots sitt bestämda löfte skulle tycka att det var alltför besvärligt att skicka efter honom den långa vägen och helt enkelt träffa överenskommelse med någon som bodde närmare. Helt oväntat avbröts dessa djupt sorg-mättade funderingar av tre frimurarknackningar på dörren. "Vem är det?" frågade likkistfabrikanten. Dörren öppnades. In trädde en man. Vid första ögonkastet kunde man identifiera honom som tysk hantverkare. Med en uppsyn som strålade av glädje närmade han sig likkistfabrikanten. "Förlåt, min älskvärda granne", sa han med det där uttalet som än i denna dag kan få oss ryssar att skratta. "Förlåt att jag stör", upprepade han, "men jag ville snarast möjligt göra er bekantskap. Jag heter Gottlieb Schoultz och jag bor tvärsöver gatan i det där lilla huset mitt emot era fönster. I morgon firar jag mitt silverbröllop och jag skulle nu vilja be er och era döttrar komma och äta middag hos mig." Inbjudningen antogs med nedlåtande värdighet. Likkistsnickarn bad skomakarn slå sig ned och dricka en kopp te, och tack vare Gottlieb Schoultzs lättillgängliga sätt att vara pratade de snart som gamla vänner. "Hur går min ärade herres affärer?" frågade Adrian. "Åja!" svarade Schoultz, "opp och ner. Men jag klagar inte. Trots att det naturligtvis inte är med mina varor som med edra. En levande kan reda sig utan skor, men en död klarar sig knappast utan en kista." "Alldeles riktigt!" anmärkte Adrian. "Men om ni tillåter att jag säger det, så går en levande barfota, om han inga pengar har. Men en död däremot, han må vara hur fattig som helst, nog skaffar han sig en kista — gratis!" Följande dag precis klockan tolv gick likkistfabrikanten med sina döttrar genom den lilla grinden till sitt nyinköpta hus och begav sig till sin granne. Jag ska här inte börja beskriva Adrians kaftan eller Akulinas och Darjas europeiska elegans, trots att jag härutinnan nonchalerar kutymen hos våra dagars romanförfattare. Dock antar jag, att det knappast kan anses som överdrift om jag försynt påpekar, att båda flickorna hade tagit på sig de gula hattar och röda skor som annars endast förekom vid mycket högtidliga tillfällen. Skomakarns lilla trånga lägenhet var full av gäster. Till största delen tyska hantverkare med hustrur och gesäller. Som representant för ryska statstjänstemän märktes endast en poliskonstapel, en finne vid namn Jurko. Trots sitt anspråkslösa kall — han hade ärligt och redbart tjänat omkring tjugufem år, precis som Pogoreljs* brevbärare — hade han lyckats vinna värdens bevågenhet. (* Samtida författare till Pusjkin) 1812 års brand, som ödelade Rysslands första huvudstad, förstörde också hans gula vaktstuga. En ny, gråaktig med vita doriska kolonner restes dock på den gamlas plats omedelbart efter det att fienden jagats på flykten, och Jurko började åter gå fram och tillbaka framför den med yxa och full utrustning. Jurko kände alla tyskar som bodde i närheten av Nikitska portarna, och det hade till och med hänt att somliga av dem varit tvungna att tillbringa natten hos honom. Adrian förstod att förr eller senare kunde man ha nytta av en sådan man som Jurko. Han gjorde sig därför genast bekant med honom, och vid bordet satt de bredvid varandra. På samma gång som herr och fru Schoultz med den sjuttonåriga dottern Lottchen satt och åt tillsammans med gästerna, så bjöd de också omkring av anrättningarna och hjälpte dessutom till i köket. Ölet rann i floder. Vad Jurko beträffar åt han för fyra och Adrian låg sannerligen inte långt efter. Hans döttrar däremot var mera nödbedda. Allteftersom tiden gick blev samtalet, som fördes på tyska, alltmera högljutt och bullrande. Plötsligt äskade värden ljud, korkadehögtidligt upp en gammal dammig vinbutelj och utropade med hög röst på ryska: "Skål för min kära Louise!" Det champagneliknande vinet skummade i glasen, och värden omfamnade sin fyrtioåriga maka och kysste ömt hennes av hälsa strålande ansikte, alltunder det att gästerna med stort buller och bång tömde sin skål för den kära Louise. "Skål för mina kära gäster!" utropade sedan värden och drog upp den andra flaskan och gästerna tackade honom genom att dricka sina glas i botten. Därefter började skålarna följa, den ena efter den andra. Man drack ett glas för var och en av de närvarande, sedan för Moskva, sedan för ett helt dussin tyska städer. Därefter övergick man till att dricka en skål för hantverket, därefter för var och en av hantverkets olika grenar. Man drack för alla, för mästarna och för gesällerna. Adrian ådagalade den största iver när det gällde att dricka och blev till slut till den grad upprymd att han själv föreslog en riktigt livad skål. Plötsligt höjde emellertid en av gästerna, en tjock bagare, sitt glas och utbrast: "En skål för dem vi arbetar åt! För "unsere Kundleute"! Detta förslag, liksom för övrigt alla andra, togs emot med glad och enhällig förtjusning. Alla gästerna började nu buga sig för varandra — skräddarn för skomakarn, skomakarn för skräddarn, bagarn för dem båda två och allihop för bagarn o.s.v. Mitt under alla dessa ömsesidiga bugningar vände sig Jurko till sin granne och skrek till honom: "Nå, du då far lille? Du ska väl dricka en e' Ål för dina döda, vetja!" Alla gapskrattade. Likkistfabrikanten själv däremot blev förolämpad och hans ansikte mulnade. Men ingen lade märke till det utan alla fortsatte att dricka, och när de äntligen reste sig från bordet började redan vesperklockan ringa till aftonbön. När gästerna, till övervägande del ganska upprymda, till slut skildes åt var det sent. Den tjocke bagarn och bokbin-dam, vars ansikte sken som om det varit inbundet i rött saffiansband, tog Jurko under var sin arm och lotsade honom hem till hans vaktstuga, härvidlag visande sin sanna aktning för det ryska ordstävet: "Gulden gäld är skön att skåda!" Full och arg återvände emellertid likkistfabrikanten till sitt. 400px|right "Vad menade de egentligen?" muttrade han högt för sig själv. "Varför skulle inte mitt yrke vara minst lika hedervärt som deras? Är en likkistfabrikant bror till bödeln kanske? Varför skrattade de egentligen, de där hedningarna? Är en likkistfabrikant nån slags driftkucku vid högtidligare tillfällen, kanske? Jag hade tänkt bjuda dem på en invigningsskiva och det skulle ha blivit ett kalas, det! Men det kommer att torka in, det är då säkert! Jag ska i stället kalla ihop dem jag arbetar för — döda av den rätta tron." "Vad säger du far lille?" sa pigan som hjälpte honom av med skorna. "Vad är det där för dumheter? Gör för all del korstecknet. Att bjuda döda på kalas! Det är något fruktansvärt, det är vad det är." "I Guds namn, jag bjuder dem", fortsatte Adrian. "Och det i morgon dag! Välkomna, mina välgörare! I morgon kväll ska vi festa om här hos mig. Jag bjuder på det som Gud har givit mig." Med dessa ord begav sig likkistfabrikanten till sängen där han snart sov och snarkade. Det var ännu mörkt ute på gården när man väckte honom. Just denna natt hade nämligen Trjochina ändat sina levnadsdagar och ett ilbud hade kommit galopperande från hennes bokhållare till Adrian för att varsko honom. Han gav budet tio kopek till vodka, klädde sig med största skyndsamhet, tog en droska och for till Rasgulaj. Utanför den avlidnas port stod redan poliser, och köpmän gick fram och tillbaka likt korpar som vädrar dött kött. Gul som vax, låg den döda på ett bord, men var ännu inte vanställd av förruttnelse. Släktingar, grannar och husfolk trängdes omkring henne. Alla fönster var öppna. Ljusen brann och prästerna bad böner. Adrian gick fram till Trjochinas brorson, en ung handlande klädd i modern kavaj, och meddelade honom att kista, ljus, likkläden och andra jordafärdens tillbehör genast i vederbörlig ordning skulle tillställas honom. Arvingen tackade honom förstrött och sa att han inte nu ville diskutera de närmare detaljerna utan litade på hans samvete. Sin vana trogen svor likkistfabrikanten vid allt vad heligt var att han inte skulle ta ett öre mer än nödigt, alltunder det han växlade en synnerligen innehållsrik blick med bokhållarn. Därefter gav han sig åter i väg för att sköta sina bestyr. Hela dagen for han fram och tillbaka mellan Rasgulaj och Nikitska portarna. När allting framemot kvällen var klart skickade han i väg droskan och gick hem till fots. Det var en månljus natt. Utan några äventyr kom likkistfabrikanten fram till Nikitska portarna. Vid Vosnesenja anropades han av vår gamle bekante, Jurko, blev igenkänd och tillönskades en god natt. Det var sent. När Adrian var nästan hemma tyckte han pldtsligt att han såg någon komma i riktning mot hans hus, öppna den lilla grinden och försvinna in genom den. "Märkvärdigt", tänkte han, "vem kan ha ärende till mig? Måtte det bara inte vara en tjuv! För inte kommer det väl några älskare till mina dumma jäntor. Ja, något är det i varje fall." Likkistfabrikanten tänkte just skrika på sin vän Jurko att han skulle komma och hjälpa honom, då ännu en varelse närmade sig hans grind. Denne tänkte tydligen också gå in, men när han fick syn på värden som kom springande lyfte han artigt på sin trekantiga hatt. Adrian tyckte att han kände igen hans ansikte, men han hade inte tid att betrakta honom mera ingående. "Ska ni till mig?" sa han andfådd. "Var så god och stig på!" "Inga ceremonier, far lille", svarade den andre med dov, ihålig stämma. "Gå först själv och visa gästerna vägen." Adrian hade också i själva verket alltför bråttom för att ha tid med några artighetsbetygelser. Grinden stod öppen. Han gick fram till trappan och den andre följde efter honom. Adrian tyckte att folk rörde sig inne i hans rum. "Fan anamma, vad är det egentligen frågan om", tänkte han och rusade in. Men där vek sig benen under honom. Rummet var fullt av döda. Genom fönstren lyste månens bleka sken på deras ömsom gula, ömsom blå ansikten med insjunkna munnar, grumliga, halvslutna ögon och hängande näsor. 400px|left Likkistfabrikanten kände med fasa igen alla de människor, som förhjälpts i jordens sköte tack vare honom, och den gäst som kommit samtidigt med honom själv var ingen annan än brigadchefen. Han som nyligen begravts under hällregn. Med bugningar och hälsningar ställde sig nu allihop, såväl kvinnor som män runtomkring likkistfabrikanten. Det vill säga allihop utom en fattig stackare som inte för så längesen fått gratis begravning. Han stod i skymundan i en vrå och kände sig illa till mods därför att han tyckte att han egentligen inte hade något där att göra. Dessutom skämdes han över sina lumpor och hade ingen lust att närma sig den övriga kretsen. Alla de andra var anständigt klädda. De döda kvinnorna i mössa och band, tjänstemännen visserligen orakade men i ämbetsuniformer och köpmännen i söndagskaftanerna. "Här ser du oss alla, Prochorofl", sa brigadchefen och tog till orda i hela det hedervärda sällskapets namn. "Vi har alla stått upp på din inbjudan. Hemma hos sig har endast sådana stannat som absolut inte kunde komma. Såna som alldeles fallit sönder och ligger strödda runtomkring eller såna som inte längre består v annat än benknotor utan kött och hud. Dock till och med en av dessa kunde inte bärga sig utan gav efter för sin önskan att få komma hit till dig." Och i detta ögonblick trängde sig ett litet benrangel fram genom mängden av döda och närmade sig Adrian. Hans tomma kranium log vänligt mot likkistfabrikanten. Stycken av ljusgrönt och rött tyg och gammal skör lärft hängde här och där på honom, precis som trasor på en trästör, och benens knotor skramlade i de höga stövlarna som ett par mortelstötar i sina mortlar. "Nå, Prochoroff, har du inte känt igen mig än?" sa benranglet. "Kan du möjligen inte erinra dig pensionerade gardessergeanten Peter Petrovitj Kurilkin? Just den som du sålde din första kista till? Och dessutom en kista av furu, trots att du hade lovat en av ek!" Och med dessa ord bredde den döde ut sina armars köttlösa benknotor till en omfamning. Adrian samlade dock all sin kraft, skrek till och stötte bort honom. Peter Petrovitj stod och vaggade ett tag, föll sedan omkull och blev helt och hållet stoft. Ett anskri av harm och förtrytelse höjdes bland de döda. Alla reste sig till försvar för kamratens heder och ära. De trängde sig inpå likkistfabrikanten med skällsord och hotelser. Döv av deras skrän och till hälften ihjälklämd tappade den stackarn till slut alldeles sinnesnärvaron, föll själv ihop på den pensionerade gardessergeantens förmultnade benhög och förlorade medvetandet. Solen hade redan länge lyst på likkistfabrikantens säng när denne slutligen slog upp sina ögon och fick syn på pigan som höll på att blåsa på samovarens träkolsglöd. En isande skräck grep honom när han mindes gårdagens händelser. Bilderna av såväl Trjochina, brigadören som, sergeant Kurilkin framträdde en smula suddigt för hans inre. Han teg. Väntade bara att pigan skulle börja prata och berätta vad som egentligen blev slutet på nattens fasor. "Nu har du allt försovit dig, far lille", sa Akinja och räckte honom nattrocken. "Skräddarn har varit här, och poliskonstapeln tittade in och sa att poliskommissarien har namnsdag i dag, men du bara sov och sov och vi ville inte väcka dig." "Ja, men har de inte varit här från salig Trjochina?" "Salig? Är hon död?" "Åh, du är då allt ett riktigt tjockhuvud! Var det kanske inte du själv som hjälpte mig att ordna hennes begravning?" "Hur står det egentligen till, far lille? Har du kanske mist förståndet? Eller har du inte sovit ruset av dig ännu? I går var det väl ingen begravning! Hela dagen söp du och festade hos tysken, sen kom du hem full och raglade i säng och har sovit i ett kör ända tills nu — de har just börjat ringa till middag i kyrkan." "Är det verkligen sant?" sa likkistfabrikanten och kände hur hans bröst liksom befriades från en svår tyngd. "Ja, det är just vad det är det", svarade pigan. "Nå då så! Fort hit med teet och ropa sen på flickorna." Översatt av Greta Hjelm. Ur All världens spökhistorier i urval av Staffan Andrae. Albert Bonniers Förlag, Stockholm 1948. Illustrerad av Jan Gustavsson Kategori: A. S. Pusjkin Kategori: Spökhistoria